30 Días a tu lado
by idi97
Summary: 2d y noodle son dos grandes amigos que no tienen novio ni novia y deciden hacer un juego que dura 30 días, cuando el juego estaba acabando se dieron cuenta que los dos sentía algo...


**Holi este one-shot se me ocurrió cuando estaba escuchado Tokio hotel y también cuando estaba maldiciendo al Windows 8, bueno no los jodo más al menos que ustedes quieran y hay abajo esta el one-shot**

30 Días a tu lado

En él un parque por la tarde estaba un chico y una chica que eran grandes amigos, ellos dos estaban sentados en un muro hablando de cosas, el chico era alto, delgado, de ojos completamente negros y cabello azul, la chica era un poco más pequeña que el chico, de rasgos japoneses, tenía los ojos de color verde y el cabello de color violeta, estaban los dos platicando en paz hasta que el chico toco un tema acerca de sus otros amigos

- noodle, notaste que nosotros dos somos los únicos que no tiene novio o novia? – pregunto el chico

- sí 2d, todas mis amigas tienen novio – dijo la peli violeta

- y todas mis amigos tienen novias – dijo 2d

- que te parece si hacemos un juego? - pregunto la chica

- un juego? – dijo 2d confundido

- si un juego, jugaremos a que somos novios por 30 días, que te parece? – dijo noodle

- esta bien, no tengo nada que hacer ese tiempo y no tenia algo planeado para eso 30 días – dijo 2d

- genial, yo voy a ser tu novia y tu vas a ser mi novio – dijo noodle

- pero soy mayor que tu – dijo 2d

- 2d la edad no me importa y a mi tampoco me importa además solamente es un juego – dijo noodle

- esta bien, comenzamos mañana? – pregunto 2d

- sip – dijo noodle y siguieron hablando de cualquier cosas hasta de perritos

* * *

Día 2

Estaban 2d y noodle en el centro comercial en una heladería comiendo helado sentados uno al frente del otro, noodle comía helado de fresa y 2d comía de vainilla

- esta rico tú helado de fresa noodle? – pregunto 2d mirando a noodle y al helado

- sip, quieres probar? – pregunto noodle ofreciendo su helado

- si, tu quieres probar el mio? – pregunto 2d ofreciendo su helado de vainilla

- si – dijo noodle y los dos intercambiaron sus helados, algunas personas metiches los miraban, otras no le importaban y no los miraban, otras miraban sus manos, otros miraban embobado a una chica que pasaba, todos eso paso mientras la "pareja" probaba los helados - esta rico – dijo noodle devolviéndole el helado a 2d y él le devolvió el suyo

- y el tuyo también esta rico – dijo 2d feliz

- oye 2d, mira hay se acercar tu amigo murdoc – dijo noodle mirando a un tipo verde que se acercaba a ellos, el tipo tenia la piel verde, cabello negro sucio, dientes afilados, legua de serpiente y usando un collar que tenia una cruz invertida

- hola murdoc – dijo 2d cuando su amigo verde estaba parado alado de el

- hola – dijo murdoc

- que haces por aquí? – pregunto 2d

- me estaba dirigiendo a la tienda donde venden alcohol – dijo murdoc – que haces con tu novia? – pregunto murdoc de juego mirando a noodle

- comemos helado – dijo 2d

- de que? – pregunto murdoc

- de fresa – dijo noodle

- de vainilla – dijo 2d

- y algunos besos – dijo murdoc

- que? – dijeron noodle y 2 con un leve sonrojo

- si, mira tu labio tiene helado de fresa y vainilla – dijo murdoc mirando el labio de noodle

-no, es que 2d me dio un poco de su helado – dijo noodle

- como digas, adiós nos vemos – dijo murdoc y se fue a la tienda donde venden alcohol

* * *

Día 6

2d y noodle fueron al cine a ver una película cursi (romántica), la sala estaba llena de parejas o amantes de las películas cursi o solitario que se torturan viendo esas película o personas que no saben que hacer en sus casa y se fueron a ver esa película o algunos tipos que fueron arrastrados por sus novias para ver esas película o idiotas que compraron boletos equivocas y no le dieron rembolso o personas con una cámara preparándose para grabando la película y venderla por la calle, la película todavía no había comenzado y algunas personas estaban entrando a la sala de cine

- como se llama esta película? - pregunto 2d mientras estaba sentado alado de noodle con un tarro lleno de palomitas

- el amor es el mejor remedio – dijo noodle (no busque en la película, invente el titulo) mirando la pantalla esperando que la película comience

- segura que esta película la ven las parejas? – preguntó 2d

- sip según internet – dijo noodle

- mira es Del – dijo 2d mirando a un chico que tenia la piel celeste que estaba entrando a la sala con una chica de cabello rubio

- hola - dijo Del sentándose con la chica rubia en la fila que estaba al frente de noodle y 2d

- hola Del – dijeron 2d y noodle

- ella es mi novia Hannah – dijo Del agarrando la mano de la chica rubia que es su novia

- hola, es un gusto conocer a los amigos de Del – dijo Hannah

- hola también es nuestro gusto conocer a la novia de nuestro amigo- dijeron 2d y noodle, luego la película comenzó y se pusieron a verla, cuando la película iba por la mitad noodle tenia la mano dentro del tarro de las palomitas y 2d tratando de agarra palomitas por error agarro la mano de noodle, cuando los dos se dieron cuenta sacaron las manos lo mas rápido posible del tarro, hicieron como si nada y siguieron viendo la película

* * *

Día 10

2d y noodle fueron a la paya, el día estaba hermoso habían algunos niños jugando o nadando, algunas personas tomaban el sol, otras jugaban con un frisby o un perro o una pelota, algunas personas estaban surfeando, algunas parejas estaban haciendo tonter…...digo cosas que hacen las parejas, noodle y 2d estaban sentado en la arena mirando el mar

- que día mas hermoso – dijo noodle mirando el mar

- cierto, no puede a ver algún día mas hermoso que este – dijo 2d

- oye 2d – dijo noodle llamando la atención de 2d

- si? – dijo 2d mirando a noodle

- mira hay esta Russell – dijo noodle mirando a un chico gordito de color negro y ojos blanco que estaba jugando con un perro de color chocolate

- hola Russell! – dijeron noodle y 2d

- hola amigos! – dijo Russell y se acercó a ellos con su perro

- como estas Russell? – pregunto noodle mientras acariciaba al perro

- fifí y yo estamos bien – dijo Russell – como estaban ustedes dos? – pregunto Russell

- bien – dijeron noodle y 2d al mismo tiempo

- la patita – dijo noodle y fifí le dio la patita – buen chico – dijo noodle mientras acariciaba a fifí

- parece que le agradas – dijo Russell mirando como fifí le lamia la cara a noodle – bueno, fifí deja a noodle que vas a hacer que 2d se ponga celoso – dijo Russell y fifí dejo de lamer a noodle

- no soy celoso – dijo 2d

- tranquilo 2d – dijo noodle colocando la mano en el hombro de 2d

- bueno – dijo 2d

- nos vemos – dijo Russell y se fue con fifí, luego noodle y 2d se quedaron todo el día en la playa hablando o jugando como una pareja, cuando se hizo de noche ellos dos hicieron una fogata, se sentaron alrededor de la fogata y hablaron de cualquier cosa o contaron historias

* * *

Día 15

2d avía llevado a noodle a una feria, cuando estaban en la feria noodle quería comer algodón de azúcar y 2d la llevo a un puesto de algodón de azúcar, el pido dos algodones de color rosado a una mujer que trabajaba en el puesto, 2d pago los algodones y la mujer se los dio

- gracias – dijeron noodle y 2d agarrando los algodones

- de nada – dijo la mujer y siguió trabajando

- te estas divirtiendo? – pregunto 2d caminando alado de noodle

- sip - dijo noodle feliz

- a que atracción vamos a quieres ir? – pregunto 2d

- no se, hay tantas atracciones que no me decido por cual ir – dijo noodle mirando las atracciones

- mira esa no es tu hermana? – pregunto 2d mirando a un chica que estaba de espalda no muy lejos de ellos, la chica tenia el pelo violeta, ojos negros y llevaba una gorra con una estrella roja en el medio

- si, hola cy! – dijo noodle llamando la atención de su hermana, ella voltio a verlos y luego se acercó a ellos

- hola fideo! – dijo la chica mientras se acercaba a 2d y a su hermana noodle

- como odio que me llame así – dijo noodle en voz baja

- te pasa algo noodle? – pregunto 2d mientras cy se acercaba a ellos

- estoy bien – dijo noodle

- que hacen? – pregunto cyborg cuando estaba parada al frente de noodle y 2d

- pensamos en cual atracción ir – dijo 2d

- y tu que haces? – pregunto noodle

- estoy con unas amigas – dijo cy

- que atracciones nos recomiendas para ir? - pregunto 2d

- pueden ir a la casa embrujada o a los carritos chocones o a la rueda de la fortuna o al pulpo o a la montaña rusa pero como noodle es miedosa no irán a la montaña rusa – dijo cy

- no soy miedosa - dijo noodle

- si eres miedosa – dijo cy

- no lo soy – dijo noodle

- si lo eres – dijo cy

- no lo soy – dijo noodle moleste

- ok, no lo eres – dijo cy

- bueno – dijo noodle

- nos vemos 2d, noodle te veo en casa – dijo cy

- nos vemos – dijo 2d

- te veo en casa – dijo noodle y cy se fue

- vamos al pulpo? – pregunto 2d mientras comían algodón de azúcar y señalaba a una atracción en forma de pulpo, en cada punta de los tentáculos del pulpo avía un lugar con espacio para que entraran dos personas

- sip, cuando acabemos el algodón – dijo noodle después los dos se acabaron el algodón y se subieron al pulpo, cuando estaban en el pulpo 2d tenia sus manos en la barra de seguridad y noodle puso sus manos también en la barra haciendo que una de sus manos rozo la mano de 2d y haciendo que a ella le salió un leve sonrojo, luego de a verse montado en el pulpo se montaron en otras atracciones, después de eso 2d acompaño a noodle a la casa de ella, cuando estaban en la puerta de la casa de noodle, 2d le dio un beso en la mejilla a noodle antes que ella entrara a su casa y se fue

* * *

Día 21

Noodle y 2d avían planeado ir al circo, cuando estaban en el circo vieron varios payaso, animales, personas raras, parejas, niños, familias y ancianos

- mira noodle – dijo 2d mientras se acercaba a un payaso

- hola – dijo el payaso

- hola – dijeron noodle y 2d

- quieren algún animal de globo o una espada? – pregunto el payaso

- yo quiero una espada – dijo 2d como un niño pequeño

- y la señorita? – pregunto el payaso mientras estiraba dos globos largos, uno de color azul y otro de color rosado

- un perrito? – dijo noodle

- ok, voy a hacer una espada y un perrito – dijo el payaso y se puso a hacer la espada con un globo azul y el perro con el globo rosado

- yupi voy a tener una espada – dijo 2d feliz

- temo chico – dijo el payaso entregándole la espada a 2d

- gracias – dijo 2d mientras el payaso terminaba el perrito de noodle

- de nada, tenga señorita – dijo el payaso y le dio el perrito a noodle

- gracias – dijo noodle

- de nada – dijo el payaso y vio el pelo de 2d – te puedo hacer una pregunta chico? – pregunto el payaso (esa no es la pregunta)

- ya la hizo – dijo 2d

- otra pregunta – dijo l payaso

- si, pregunte – dijo 2d

- ese es tu cabello o es una peluca? – pregunto el payaso mirando el pelo de 2d

- es mi pelo verdadero – dijo 2d

- él es peli azul natural – dijo noodle

- chico te puedes dedicar a payaso con ese pelo – dijo el payasa y noodle de rio

- lo estaré pesando – dijo 2d

- bueno, piénsalo bien – dijo el payaso y se fue

- el payaso 2d – dijo noodle mientras se reía

- y su ayudante la payasa noodle – dijo 2d y se rio

- no es gracioso – dijo noodle

- si es gracioso – dijo 2d

- hola – dijo una chica delgada de pelo y ojos negros se les acerco

- hola paula – dijeron los payasos noodle y 2d

- como estaban? – pregunto paula

- bien- dijeron los dos

- como la están pasando? – pregunto paula

- bien – dijo noodle

- como la estas pasando paula? – pregunto 2d

- bien, vine con murdoc – dijo paula

- como convenciste a murdoc en ir a un circo? Pregunto noodle

- fue fácil – dijo paula

Flashback de paula

Estaban paula y murdoc en una casa, murdoc estaba viendo tele y paula estaba en la cocina parada al frente del lavamanos con todas la cervezas

- oh murdoc – dijo paula llamando a murdoc

- que? – pregunto murdoc entrando a la cocina

- me llevas al circo? – pregunto paula

- no – dijo murdoc

- te lo vuelvo a preguntar murdoc ¿me llevas al circo? – pregunto paula mientras destapabas dos cervezas

- no – dijo murdoc

- ok – dijo paula y vacío las dos botellas de cerveza que destapo en el lavamanos

- QUE HACES?! – grito y pregunto murdoc

- cada ves que me digas no, yo te voy a vaciar dos botellas de cerveza – dijo paula

- paula – dijo murdoc

- me llevas al circo? – pregunto paula destapando los botellas de cervezas

- no! – dijo murdoc y paula vacío las dos cervezas – MI CERVEZA! – grito murdoc mientras paula vacía la cerveza en el lavamanos

- me llevas al circo? – pregunto paula destapando la tequila especial de murdoc

- NOOO ESA ES MI TEQUILA ESPECIAL! – grito murdoc desesperado

- me llevas al circo o la tequila se va por el lavamanos? – pregunto paula

- ok! Te llevare al circo! – grito murdoc y paula le dio la tequila

Fin del Flashback de paula

- y así fue como convencí a murdoc – dijo paula

- atacaste su punto débil – dijo noodle

- si – dijo paula

- hola – dijo murdoc de mala gana

- hola murdoc – dijeron 2d y noodle

- paula – dijo murdoc

- si? – dijo paula

- ya nos vamos? – pregunto murdoc

- nop – dijo paula y le agarro la mano a murdoc – murdoc vamos a ver los animales? – pregunto paula

- no – dijo murdoc

- nos vemos – dijo paula y se fue a ver los animales con murdoc

- mira mi espada – dijo 2d como un niño mientras le mostraba su espada a noodle

- mira mi perrito – dijo noodle y le mostro el perrito de globo

- voy a ir a jugar con ese niño – dijo 2d y se acercó a un niño que tiene una espada de globo y que estaba solo

- jijiji – se rio noodle mirado como 2d jugaba con el niño a los piratas, después de eso noodle y 2d se la pasaron caminando por el circo mirando animales y payasos

* * *

Día 24

2d y noodle se avían ido a un parque en la noche, ellos estaban acostado en el césped mirando las estrellas, noodle estaba acostada alado de 2d

- que bonita noche – dijo 2d

- si, que bonitas estrellas – dijo noodle

- si – dijo 2d y cerro los ojos, cuando 2d cerro los ojos una estrellas fugas paso, noodle la vio y pidió un deseo en voz baja para que 2d no la escuchara

* * *

Día 28

Estaba 2d y noodle caminando por una calle mientras comían unas hamburguesas

- jajajajajajajajaaja – se reía noodle mientras caminaba y comía hamburguesas con 2d

- y así termino murdoc en un bar gay – dijo 2d mientras se reía

- jajaja no puedo creerlo – dijo noodle y mordió su hamburguesa

- pues créelo por que paso – dijo 2d y vio que noodle tenia un poco de salsa en su boca – te ensuciaste – dijo 2d

- donde? – pregunto noodle

- espera yo te limpio – dijo 2d acercándose a la cara de noodle con una servilleta y se puso a limpiarle la salsa, 2d estaba cara a acara de noodle, mientras el limpiaba la cara de noodle muy cerca de ella uno tipo paso alado de ellos y sin querer empujo a 2d haciendo que el besara a noodle por primera vez, ella se sonrojo y le correspondió el beso

* * *

Día 29

2d y noodle estaban en el parque donde había comenzado el juego en la tarde, ellos estaban sentados debajo de un árbol

- si los perritos son muy lindos – dijo 2d

- si, lo mas lindos son los que parecen peluches – dijo noodle

- si, noodle voy a la tienda quieres algo? – pregunto 2d mientras se levantaba

- si, unos caramelos – dijo noodle

- buen, quédate aquí, ya vuelvo – dijo 2d y se fue

"que lastima que el juego acabe mañana" pensó noodle

Varios minutos después

Estaba noodle aburrida esperando a 2d, mientras ella esperaba a su "novio" aparece murdoc agitado de tanto correr

- que pasa murdoc? – pregunto noodle mirado a murdoc

- algo le paso a 2d – dijo murdoc agitado y preocupado

- que le paso? – pregunto noodle asustada

- cuando él iba cruzando la calle un carro no lo vio y lo atropello – dijo murdoc

- donde esta 2d? – pregunto noodle

- en un hospital, vamos – dijo murdoc y se fue con noodle lo mas rápido posible al hospital

* * *

En el hospital

Noodle estaba sentada afuera de la habitación donde estaba 2d adentro conectada con varios tubos y con algunos doctores atendiendo sus heridas graves y mantenerlo con vida, murdoc se fue a hablar con los doctores acerca del estado 2d, noodle estaba sentada en una silla muy triste y llorando, ya eran de noche muy tarde, un doctor se acercó a noodle

- tu eres noodle? – pregunto el doctor mirando a noodle

- si… como sabe mi nombre? – pregunto la japonesa

- porque el paciente Stuart dijo tu nombre mientras los anestesiábamos – dijo el doctor

- que mas dijo? – pregunto noodle

- que vieras su celular- dijo el doctor y le entrego el celular de 2d a noodle – si me disculpas – dijo el doctor y se fue

- que viera su celular – dijo noodle y se puso a revisar el celular de 2d, un programa del celular que se llamaba libreta, noodle lo abrió y vio un archivo titulado "para mi querida noodle", cuando ella vio el archivo lo abrió y vio que era una carta

"noodle te quiero decir que los días que pasamos juntos fueron los mejores días de mi vida, cada segundo que pase contigo mi corazón se aceleraba mas y me decía que te quería, no se como seria mi vida sin ti a mi lado, los días que pasamos juntos sentía algo especia dentro de mi corazón y lo que sentía era amor por ti, no se si tu sientes lo mismo por mi pero yo lo siento por ti, me gustaría mucho que este juego de ser novios nunca acabe porque yo te amo, te amo demasiado y quiero que seas mi novia." noodle termino de leer con los ojos llorosas de felicidad y tristeza y puso el celular donde esta su corazón y se puso pensó en 2d y la carta que él le escribió en el celular, luego ella guardo el celular de 2d en su bolsillo y se acercó a la habitación de 2d pero los doctores no la dejaban

- lo siento pero no puede entrar – dijo un doctor

- quiero ver a 2d – dijo noodle con los ojos llorosos mientras trataba de entrar

- usted no puede entrar! – dijo otro doctor

- porque no?! – pregunto noodle

- porque el paciente esta en estado critico! – dijo el doctor

- solamente le quiero decir unas cosa – dijo noodle tratando de entrar

- tendrá que esperar! – dijo un de los doctores

- no voy a esperar! – dijo noodle entrando a la habitación y unas de la maquinas que estaba conectada a 2d comenzó a hacer ruido, los doctores se acercaron a 2d para atenderlo y uno de ellos se quedo con noodle tratando que ella no entrara a la habitación

- sus signos vitales están bajo! – grito un doctor

- 2d! no te mueras yo te amo! – grito noodle llorando

- señorita contrólese - dijo el doctor tratando se sacar a noodle de la habitación pero ella se resistía

- cuando estábamos en el parque viendo las estrellas! paso una estrella fugas y desee que el juego de ser novios nunca acabe! - grito noodle llorando

- debe salir - dijo el doctor

- noodle...te amo - dijo 2d antes de caer desmayado por los sedantes

- 2d yo te amo! y quiero ser tu novia de verdad! - grito noodle llorando antes que un doctor se la llevara fuera de la habitación

_Cuando el reloj marco las 12:01 el juego de ser novios termino junto con la vida de 2d_

_Fin_

**Si le gusto dejen un reviews**

**Si no le gusto dejen un reviews**

**Si le encanto dejen un reviews**

**Si no le encanto dejen un reviews**

**Si le parece triste el final dejen un reviews**

**Si le pareció cursi dejen un reviews**

**Si lo odian ****púdranse!**


End file.
